


Bodyguard IV

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Bodyguard [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Miranda and her Bodyguard go on vacation to Paris.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Bodyguard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861537
Kudos: 48





	Bodyguard IV

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story connects to three previous stories that I wrote, titled: _Bodyguard_ & _Bodyguard II_ & _Bodyguard III_. This does follow on especially from _B3_ , though, so you might want to read at least that, maybe. Thank you to my readers and fans. No really. I probably would not write if you were not reading, or at least I would not write as much as I do. This toy was written in 2009/ 2020.  
  


**Bodyguard IV**

  
**By The Raven**

****The plane dipped, waking Miranda from a light doze. Momentarily disoriented, she glanced around and then remembered where she was.

On a plane, on the way to Paris, for a vacation. With Andrea...

Andrea who was asleep beside her in the luxury that was First Class. Miranda supposed that even if she was not so well off, she would not skimp on travel. Anything less than Business Class was just out of the question.

Miranda was somewhat pleased with herself that she had managed to get Andrea to accompany her on this trip so easily. Like Miranda, Andrea was an extremely busy professional women. She had employees, a company, clients, and issues to deal with all the time. However, Miranda reasoned that she must have timed her move exactly right.

If there was one thing that she had realised about Andrea over the time that they had known each other, it was that there was no making her do anything. Andrea was her own person, through and through. She had money, power, influence. It still thrilled Miranda when she thought about it. Finally, a worthy opponent.

Her lover.

As she watched, dark brown eyes opened and Andrea looked directly at her. The instant alertness in that gaze always struck Miranda. She had never seen anyone come awake as quickly as Andrea did. It made sense though, considering what Andrea did for a living. Protected others, even at the cost of her own life or limbs.

"Hi."

Andrea said after a moment, a small smile gracing her face. Her voice was slightly rough from sleep and Miranda felt a tiny shiver of pleasure travel through her body at the sound.

"Hi."

Miranda smiled back at Andrea.

"We will be landing soon. Would you like some coffee?"

Miranda continued, watching as her lover straightened out her long body and adjusted her clothes. Even on a plane, slightly rumpled from sleep, Andrea looked elegant. It was no wonder they made such a good match.

"Sure."

Andrea said, her hand brushing along Miranda's leg as she turned.

Miranda suppressed a wicked smile and waved to one of the attendants, who seeming by magic, appeared next to them a moment later. Miranda quickly ordered some refreshments and turned back to her lover who was now gazing out of the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

Miranda asked finally, Andrea's silence prompting her.

"Just watching the clouds. It is a rare thing for me to simply be able to sit and just watch clouds, or waves, or nothing. You know how that can be..."

Andrea said in a moment of candour.

Miranda knew how rare it was for her lover to open up like this, so she turned her full attention to the other woman.

"I think a vacation will do us both good."

Miranda reached for Andrea's hand and squeezed it gently, uncaring if anyone saw. Suddenly she could not wait to land. Never before could she remember looking forward to a vacation like she was now. It was a singularly unique feeling for her.

The City of Lights with Andrea would be simply divine!

* * *

Deciding that she wanted to stretch her legs before the plane landed, Andy rose to her feet and deftly stepped around Miranda. There was more than enough room in this part of the plane. In her life, Andy had been forced by circumstance more than once to travel rough so did not forget the definite perks of luxury travel even when she had it at her disposal.

Glancing down at Miranda before she headed towards the front of the plane in search of the bathroom, Andy smiled. Her lover was immaculately coiffed, not a hair out place. Miranda was reading a book, but Andy knew that like her, Miranda had taken a laptop, paperwork, satellite phone, and a few other bits and pieces. One could never be too prepared, just in case shit hit the fan back at home.

Andy planned on keeping Miranda distracted enough so that she would possibly forget about her accoutrements. However, Andy conceded that Miranda was so famous that it was probable that they would not be able to go completely incognito in Paris.

Such was life...

Stepping aside as a very pretty, older stewardess passed by with a drink tray, Andy made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Staring at herself in the mirror, she frowned slightly. She looked a little rumpled. Served her right for sleeping on a plane.

Five minutes later, Andy stepped out of the bathroom and glanced back over First Class, her professional gaze automatically categorising the passengers as it passed over them. She debated walking through the rest of the plane, just to exercise her professional skills a little.

Also, she knew that subconsciously she could not stand not knowing what was going on in the plane. It had been her profession for so long, to do this sort of thing. Stopping by their sears, Andy leaned close to Miranda and smiled.

"I am going to stretch my legs a little. Be back in ten minutes."

Andy brushed her lips against Miranda's, feeling a jolt of desire cascade down her body. This woman could effect her so much, with just a glance. Any touch was usually enough to send her over the edge. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Andy met the knowing eyes of her lover, so crystalline blue, like a tropical sea. Andy wanted to swim in that sea, have it caress her body with its power and strength.

Licking her lips, Andy saw the answering call in Miranda's face and pulled herself away with some effort. If she did not leave now, she would probably get some extra blankets and help herself to the best that First Class had to offer. Namely, Miranda Priestly...

* * *

Miranda watched Andrea walk away feeling heat gather under her clothes. The way her lover could effect her with just a look never ceased to amaze her. Though Andrea was some years younger than she was, Miranda knew without a doubt that her libido matched her lover's perfectly.

The chemistry had been there from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. Andrea's immaculate presentation and her amusement at Miranda's anger had sealed the deal. No one else had faced her so unflinchingly before and Miranda doubted anyone would again. Andrea was unique in that regard.

Even now, knowing that Andrea was on the same plane as she was, only a minute's walk away, Miranda missed her. It was somewhat absurd, something she had not become used to yet. This craving, this desire. This need for another person...

Miranda wanted Andrea to come back. Now.

Putting away her book, Miranda pulled out her laptop and fired it up. She could work on The Book digitally, and email Emily with the results later. It would keep her distracted while Andrea was gone. Also, it was unheard of for Miranda Priestly to take a vacation. Miranda did not want to come home to a disaster.

In a few moments, Miranda was engrossed in what she was doing and did not immediately hear the sounds of a scuffle in the back of a plane. Only when the raised voices penetrated the thick curtains isolating this section of the plane, did Miranda react.

Andrea...

Flipping shut her machine uncaring about what might happen to the contents she had been manipulating, Miranda stood up and marched down the isle of the plane with determination. Almost at once, a coiffed, professional and very determined looking flight attendant blocked her path. Politely.

"Ms. Priestly. Please return to your seat."

Miranda locked eyes with the woman and was instantly gratified when she saw the flight attendant flinch.

"You will step aside, or your career will be over."

Miranda said in a perfectly even voice. She did not care that the woman was doing her job. Andrea was back there. Her Andrea, and there was something going on. Nothing would stop her from knowing that the other half of her soul was uninjured. Nothing.

The flight attendant was about to open her mouth again to say something, the curtain separating the sections of the plane was moved aside harshly by another flight attendant and Miranda was able to see into the back of the plane.

* * *

Andy reacted before her mind caught up with what was going on. Instinct drove her. Years of training. Who she was. As she was coming back from her exploration of the back of the plane, she passed a flight attendant who was obviously struggling to contain a drunken and unruly passenger.

The very large man was being belligerent, abusive, and had already thrown a drink at the attendant. Andy could read violence in his body language and had paused in her journey to absorb the situation.

When the man had stood up and grabbed the flight attendant, Andy spring into action. Pulling her pen from her jacket pocket, she drove its tip into a pressure point in his arm. The man howled in pain and when his grip loosened, Andy picked his fingers off the attendant and bent them back viciously, forcing him to his knees.

"You have something to restrain him with?"

Andy gasped as she held the man immobilised. Even in his intoxication the man had just enough sense to realise that if he struggled, his fingers would be broken.

The stunned flight attendant nodded and soon they were joined by one of her colleagues who brought restraints. Andy quickly put them on the man and hauled him to his feet, puling him by his arms to a bulkhead seat.

"Sit."

She ordered.

The man sat, meek as a mouse.

Andy leaned close to his ear.

"If you so much as swear at one of these fine ladies, I will come back and I will cut your tongue out."

Andy whispered softly.

The man's eyes went round and he nodded once, before shrinking into his seat.

"Well. That was an adventure."

Andy said, turning back to the gathered attendants.

They moved away from the man so they could talk and Andy maintained her good cheer. She could see purpling bruises around the wrist and arm of the attendant that the man had grabbed. The poor woman looked shocked.

"You should go sit down for a little bit. I doubt the airline takes kindly to fainting flight attendants."

The woman managed a smile at Andy's words.

"Thank you Ms. Sachs. Please, go sit down again and the Head Purser will come and take your statement. We will do what we can to ensure that your trip is uninterrupted when we land. If the police want to talk with you, we will tell them to speak with you later, not at arrival."

Andy nodded at the words and turned back to continue her journey back to her seat.

She missed a step when she locked eyes with those of her lover. Miranda, seeming to tower over a member of the cabin crew who was obviously trying to persuade her to go back to her seat.

Miranda.

What had she seen?

There was only one way to find out. Andy resumed her pace and was soon ensconced in the privacy of First Class once more. Miranda said nothing as Andy paused in front of her, ignoring the hovering flight attendant.

"Let's sit."

Andy suggested.

Miranda nodded slightly and they went to sit down once more.

* * *

At this point, Miranda was glad for her iron-handed self control. Without it, she was sure that she would be shaking like a leaf. The fear she had experienced so suddenly and then the release of adrenalin into her system, had knocked her for a loop.

Andrea sat down next to the window and reached for her bag before she did anything else. A moment later, Miranda saw her pull out a bottle of hand sanitizer and deftly use it on her hands and, her pen?

"Why are you using it on your pen?"

Miranda asked, despite herself. To distract herself.

Andrea fixed dark eyes on her, smiling slightly.

"I used it on that guy. Who knows where his suit has been."

Miranda was not any the wiser.

"Used it?"

She almost demanded, feeling the last vestiges of fear make their way out of her system.

"Yes. It is like a miniature yawara, more like a kubaton, actually."

Andrea said, as if that explained anything to Miranda.

"Andrea, I am feeling not quite myself at this moment, could you just tell me what happened?"

Miranda asked, wrapping her hand around Andrea's forearm to still her movements. It was only then that Miranda realised that her lover was shaking.

She was shocked. Miranda had never realised on a conscious level that Andrea was deeply affected by what she did. Of course it made sense, but how had she missed this until now?

"I was walking back through the plane, when the drunken fuck attacked the stewardess, I mean flight attendant. I disabled him."

Andrea said and handed her pen to Miranda.

"The pen is made of materials that make it super strong. The cap screws on and the pocket clip locks things into place. I have a company that makes them for all my agents."

Looking at the nondescript pen, Miranda wondered if it was anything like the Mont Blanc pen that she carried.

"You can try it, if you like."

Andrea said, opening the pen.

"Andrea. You frightened me. I was ready to kill that flight attendant if needed to get to you. I don't need to try your pen, I need you."

Miranda said quietly, her voice shaking a little.

"Ms. Sachs?"

A voice interrupted and Miranda looked up. A striking woman in airline captains uniform was looming over them.

"Yes?"

Andrea said, standing up. Miranda followed suit.

"I am Captain Bowers. I wanted to thank you personally for intervening on behalf of my flight crew."

The two women shook hands as the Captain spoke.

Andrea looked almost embarrassed at the words, her body language telegraphing to Miranda that she wished this was happening in a private space, or better yet, not at all.

"No problem, Captain. I am sure anyone would have done the same."

Andrea said, clearly brushing off the praise.

Captain Bowers' eyes smiled at Andrea's words.

"In any case, thank you. You probably saved us from an extremely ugly situation."

Captain Bowers continued.

"Both myself the airline would like to know if there is anything we can do to help make the rest of your journey more comfortable."

"No. Thank you. If the police on the ground don't bother me too much, then that will be more than plenty of thanks."

Andy said.

"Very well."

The Captain said and nodded to Andrea and then to Miranda.

"Ms. Sachs, Ms. Priestly."

With the words, the stately woman disappeared into the front of the plane again and Andrea sighed in relief. They sat down again and Andrea took her hand, long fingers entwining with her own.

"I love you."

Andrea said in a low voice, the fingers of her other hand idly caressing Miranda's forearm. The sensation was at once extremely soothing, and highly arousing. Miranda swallowed and tried to compose herself.

They were landing in less than an hour and were already subject to more scrutiny than either of them wanted. Now was not the time to misbehave, on a plane no less...

"I love you, too."

Miranda said, leaning into her lover slightly and inhaling her scent.

* * *

Andy knew that Miranda was in desperate need of reassurance. Despite her iron countenance and her steel will, Miranda was only human. Also, there had been the recent drama of Andy's stalker to contend with and Miranda had witnessed Andy kill someone in self defence.

Though this incident was very mild overall, it did not matter. Andy glanced around first class curiously, glad for the fact that the opulent seats they were in were set far apart to allow for privacy and room. Travelling in style definitely had its perks.

Miranda was aroused, that was plain as day for Andy. They had been with each other and knew each other well enough, that Andy would have been able to tell this from across the room, amidst hundreds of other people. Sitting beside her lover on a plane in relative intimacy, meant that it was not only obvious, it was threatening to cause Andy to lose control of her better judgement.

Fuck her judgement.

Andy decided suddenly, reaching down to pull the blanket that had fallen over their laps, while carefully maintaining their hand hold on top of the blanket. There was more than one way to achieve a goal, even in a plane where privacy was limited and busy body attendants with their kamikaze drink serving and newspaper throwing were always showing up at inappropriate times.

"Miranda."

Andy said in a soft voice, pitching her tone to its most sultry level. Blue eyes connected with hers, their depths cloudy with lust.

"I want you."

Andy continued, feeling a trill deep inside of herself when Miranda's face flushed and her breath hitched.

"You wouldn't dare."

Miranda said in a strangled whisper, obviously picking up on Andy's intent.

"I'm not going to do anything."

Andy said, her heart pounding in her chest at what she was about to suggest. She only hoped that her lover was game. But since when had Miranda Priestly ever backed down from anything in her life?

"Tell me, Miranda. How do you feel right now?"

Andy asked, her breath ghosting along the sensitive skin on Miranda's neck. She knew from a distance the fact that they had their hands above the blanket, it would seem as they were just having a private conversation, but Andy kept an ear out and half an eye out for trouble, regardless. She hated interruptions, after all.

"You know how I feel. Just wait until I get my hands on you, Andrea Sachs."

Miranda hissed.

"I can hardly wait."

Andrea said honestly.

"I want you. We are stuck on this dreadful plane, and I refuse to have some sordid fuck in the bathroom. But I want you."

Miranda said, her voice sending shivers through Andy's body. Then Andy saw it, what she had been waiting for. Miranda shifted in her seat.

Perfect...

"You know what I want you to do to me, Miranda? Have you got any idea how much I want you right now?"

Andy said, stroking her finger along the sensitive skin of Miranda's wrist. Miranda shifted again, this time it was very subtle.

"Andrea."

Miranda warned, her voice slightly breathy.

"Give in, Miranda. You know you want to. You know I want you to."

Andy said, brushing the base of Miranda's ear with her nose.

Miranda moaned, the sound more of a vibration in her chest than an actual noise. She shifted again, this time with intent, before settling down once more. Andy bit back a triumphant smile.

* * *

Miranda Priestly was a woman of power, influence, great wealth, and ruthless ambition. Millions of people were influenced by her, however indirectly. Hundreds existed only to do her bidding, and thousands depended on her good will for their livelihoods.

Miranda found herself powerless as Andrea's hot mouth hovered near her ear, as Andrea's subtle perfume infused into her senses. She was powerless, when it came to Andrea.

Feeling whatever reserve she may have still possessed slip away effortlessly under Andrea's impertinent coaching, Miranda shifted in her seat once more, striving to adjust her position until it was just right.

She gave in.

Pleasure thrilled up through her body as she tensed her leg muscles, the seams of her clothing were in just the right place, after all. Andrea's grip on her arm tightened. Her lover seemed to have an almost psychic ability to detect exactly what was going on in Miranda's body at any given time. The thought caused Miranda to flush slightly.

"You know what I want, Miranda."

Andrea whispered near her ear, her breath raising the hairs on Miranda's neck. The tease of that mouth so close to one of the more significant erogenous zones of her body caused Miranda's eyelids to flutter.

She shifted again, her hand clenching into a fist involuntarily as nerves endings flared.

"I can almost feel it. Your mouth, on me. Your tongue, in me."

Miranda chocked on a moan, viciously suppressing it.

She knew that Andrea would ensure modesty and propriety. But if Miranda made too much noise, short of breaking into an impromptu karaoke session, there was little that Andrea would do to cover up the sound.

"Yessss..."

Andrea hissed near her ear.

"God, I want you."

Andrea continued, causing Miranda to pause in her subtle leg flexing activity.

When Andrea said thing like that to her, Miranda realised that for just those words and the feeling they gave her, she would give it all up. All her wealth, and her power. Anything to feel this...

A shudder travelled through her body, and Andrea moaned softly into her ear, her nose making contact with the ultra-sensitive flesh just below it. It was really too much. The sensory overload, coupled with the need to remain discreet and silent, was causing Miranda's brain to short circuit.

"I want to kiss you."

The words echoed the sentiment that Miranda was feeling. Oh but Andrea was an excellent kisser. It was like sex, when they kissed. Sometimes Miranda was sure she could come with just that alone. Andrea's kisses were dangerous. Deadly. Delightful.

Miranda would never get enough, ever.

Was that Andrea's tongue? Miranda felt something wet touch her neck and realised that Andrea had briefly pressed her lips to Miranda's neck. This time, Miranda jerked slightly, which caused Andrea to press their hands into her lap. She was close. Miranda could tell that it would only take the right thing and she would come.

"If we were alone right now, I would get on my knees in front of you and use my mouth. Fuck, you make me so hot, Miranda."

Andreas whisper rippled across Miranda's nerve endings.

"Would you do it now, if I asked you to?"

Miranda said quietly, her voice husky with desire. Two could play this game...

There was a startled inhalation of breath beside her and Miranda felt Andrea's grip tighten a little more.

"Yes."

Came the almost instant answer.

It was too much. Miranda felt herself wobble on the precipice of her climax and the idea that Andrea would go down on her in a plane full of people, if she asked, was enough to overbalance her.

"I'm coming."

Miranda said in an almost silent whisper as pleasure poured through her body and her whole body vibrated. The only sound was Andrea's soft panting near her ear.

"Oh my fucking..."

Andrea whispered and kissed her neck, sagging against her as Miranda stopped moving and relaxed her muscles.

"Indeed."

Miranda said in a more normal tone of voice, carefully disentangling their hands and removing the blanket from their laps. It was just too hot right now and they would be landing soon.

"Revenge will be mine, Ms. Sachs."

Miranda said with a smile in her voice.

"I look forward to it, Ms. Priestly."

Andrea replied and leaned back into her seat.

Miranda wanted to do nothing more than to land. She had to get Andrea into a private space. Preferably one with a bed, but that was optional. This needed to happen as soon as was humanly possible.

* * *

By the time they landed, Andy had given her statement. She had ensured that the airline had the phone number of her lawyer, her second in command and the details as to where she and Miranda were staying in Paris. She fervently hoped that she would not need to deal with the mess anymore.

Andy was on vacation. She was damn horny, and she had other plans. Some idiot and his liquid lunch had better not get in the way of that. Briefly, Andy considered changing reservations and making herself unavailable to the possible irritants, but the last thing she wanted was for them to come looking for her. That would just take more time.

Finally off the plane, Andy stepped out of the airport and as expected a car pulled up almost immediately. Andy was not so pleased about being driven around Paris, but at least for this trip she would play along. Maybe later they could rent a car and have the freedom that being their own chauffeur allowed.

Sometimes, Andy was very glad she was filthy rich. Most of the time she did not notice it so much, but right now, not having to deal with her own luggage and knowing that the best hotel Paris had to offer was waiting for her almost made her forget how much she hated flying.

Almost...

Now the though about getting Miranda into a private space, that brought a smile to her face. Shifting in her seat slightly, Andy concluded that she was beyond turned on. She also desperately needed a shower, or a bath, or both?

Thankfully the driver was good at his job and did not try to engage them. Andy contented herself with enjoying the view. She loved Paris. Her work brought her here with some frequency, but she often wished that her leisure brought her here more often.

It was the perfect idea that Miranda had decided that this would be a good destination for a break from their daily lives. Miranda had an uncanny way of knowing how to do things just perfectly. Andy supposed that it came with being just so good at what she did. The editor of Runway magazine could hardly be awful at arranging something as simple as a getaway.

The car came to a stop and Andy stepped out, opening the door for Miranda and offering her hand to her beautiful lover. Heaven help anyone who lifted so much as an eyebrow at the gesture. Andy could cut it off. This was their time and she would be damned if she would let something so simple as propriety stop her from lavishing Miranda as she wanted to.

Miranda smiled and took her hand and moments later they were riding up the elevator, having been ushered by almost desperate hotel staff past the mere mortals in the lobby. The elevator opened, spilling them out into the penthouse suite of the hotel.

Their luggage was waiting, the sliding doors to the balcony were open, and they were finally alone. Andy sighed with relief, turning to Miranda and smiling fully. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble.

"I suppose room service is in order. I don't plan on leaving this room for hours."

Miranda said with a smile, picking up a nearby phone and instructing the concierge who answered to arrange for a feast to be delivered. Andy smiled. She did not fail to notice that Miranda had not actually ordered anything. Andy was somewhat sure that Miranda's reputation proceeded her, something Andy found to be endlessly fascinating.

The way people reacted to her lover was something else. Andy was used to the shadows and though she was infamous in her own way, her fame was not of the public sort.

"Would you mind if I checked the rooms?"

Andy asked.

She knew Miranda did not mind, but she did not want to assume that her lover did not have an opinion.

"Of course not."

Miranda said, smiling.

"It makes me feel safe."

She added in a soft voice.

Andy's heart skipped a beat and she engulfed Miranda in a tight embrace. This woman never ceased to surprise her. The contact sent a blaze of arousal surging through her, reminding her of her hypersensitive nerve endings, of her arousal.

"I want you. Oh my god, I want you."

Andy said, closing her eyes and kissing the side of Miranda's neck.

"If you don't check the rooms now, I will give the delivery boy a show"

Miranda said, raking her hands up the back of Andy's jacket and biting her earlobe.

At this point, Andy was not sure she gave a damn about giving anyone a show. But, she could not stand the idea of being interrupted, regardless of what they might do next. So, she collected herself and stepped away from Miranda.

"You're irresistible."

Andy said and tore her hungry gaze from Miranda's predatory one.

"I know."

Miranda said with a decidedly wicked smile.

* * *

Andrea was so sexy when she worked. This was something Miranda had pretty much felt from the moment they had met. Andrea was sexy. Ironically, or perhaps in a simply serendipitous coincidence, this suite matched the one that they had spent their first night together in.

Now however, the circumstances were not dire, they were just relaxing and fun. Miranda knew that the consummate professional in her lover would not allow her to relax until she was certain that the rooms were not bugged or otherwise intruded upon and that they were safe.

Miranda had not been kidding when she said that it made her feel safe. It also made her feel cherished. Miranda knew that Andrea use her own body to shield Miranda from gunfire, if need be. What Miranda was also certain of was that she would do the same for Andrea.

It was the most unique thing, their relationship. It was almost as if they had started it at a level of intensity that belied all logic. Miranda did not care. All she cared about was tearing her lover's clothes off and fucking her against the wall.

Dinner had better arrive soon...

As if summoned by her thoughts, the elevator chimed and Miranda felt her lover enter the room an instant later. When the doors opened, Miranda saw Andrea tense slightly. It was something that Miranda had taken some time to notice. Andrea was always ready for anything. It was deadly, but it was also devastating in its erotic appeal.

Moments later, the room was finally theirs and Miranda watched as Andrea moved to secure the elevator so that they would not be disturbed. Her lover then moved the phone and picked it up. A rapid exchange in French happened and Andrea then hung up the phone.

"I told the concierge to ensure that we are not disturbed unless the hotel is burning down."

Andrea explained and pulled off her jacket, throwing it across a chair as she advanced on Miranda.

"You speak French?"

Miranda asked even as her gaze locked on the image of Andrea pulling her shirt from her slacks.

"Yes."

Andrea said simply.

"I want you. Now."

She added, her voice rough with emotion, with need. Miranda almost swallowed her tongue.

* * *

Andy did not have time to unbutton her shirt before Miranda grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. Instantly, Andy kissed her lover, feeling heat scorch her body as she did. Hands gripped the edges of her shirt and Andy was distantly aware of a button landing on the coffee table some distance away.

Gasping now with need, Andy released her pent up want and unlocked her iron grip on her self control. She would wait no longer for satisfaction... The hot mouth of her lover drew another moan from Andy and she gasped, fumbling with the belt of her pants, glad for once that she wore no weaponry right. Every delay was pain at this point.

"Hurry."

Andy managed to gasp between kisses.

The words made something wild flash in Miranda's eyes and a moment later an elegant hand slid past her underwear and into her wetness.

"Oh yes. Oh my god. Miranda..."

Andy whispered, her knees buckling. Miranda pushed her hard against the wall and moved her hand with purpose.

Pleasure, hot, beautiful pleasure poured through Andy as she was reduced to her primitive self in just a few seconds. It was so good that she wanted to scream.

"More."

Andy said, pulling Miranda go her and burying her head into Miranda's shoulder using the added leverage to push herself down onto her lover. Miranda added another finger, causing a low keening wail to erupt from Andy.

"Andrea..."

Miranda gasped into her ear, further enflaming Andy. She loved the way Miranda said her name. It was like a siren song for her every time she heard it.

"More."

Andy said again, bearing down onto Miranda and feeling herself start to come apart at the seams.

Miranda slid a fourth finger into Andy.

Andy felt the breath leave her body as she skirted the edge of orgasm. Biting down on the silk clad shoulder of her lover she undulated in Miranda's arms. So close. So very close to pleasure that was sure to be so intense she felt almost dizzy at the thought of it.

Then she was there. Suddenly and completely.

Andy screamed.

* * *

Miranda Priestly was a woman of the world. She had seen a lot in her lifetime, some of it quite shocking, other things terribly pedestrian. In all of her life, though, she had never seen anything quite like Andrea Sachs draped over her hand, gasping and shaking with post coital aftershocks. Never mind the orgasm that had proceeded this culmination...

Andrea finally seemed to come to her senses and lifted her head from Miranda's shoulder and looked Miranda directly in the eyes. Andrea's eyes were so dark with passion that they looked black.

The ravening hunger in them stole Miranda's breath away.

Andrea eased herself off Miranda's hand and stood under her own power and a moment later Miranda felt the room tilt as she was swept off her feet and lifted into the strong arms of her lover. It was exhilarating, to be held, to be protected by such power. A few moments later Andrea deposited Miranda on the bed in the master suite of the hotel room.

Her eyes were still black. Miranda swallowed thickly. Andrea proceeded to shed the rest of the clothes she wore before she knelt abruptly, her hands moving to undress Miranda. It was disconcerting somehow, to watch her naked lover so carefully undress her. A droplet of sweat chased another down Andrea's chest and she smelled of sex, of heat, and of skin. It was an intoxicating combination and not only for Miranda's nose, but for her eyes. For all of her senses.

When Andrea had finished undressing her, Miranda watcher her lover stand up again and stare down at her, an unreadable expression on her face. It made her wonder what her lover was thinking about. Miranda had long ago decided that she was always curious as to what her lover was thinking about.

Somehow Andrea was an exception to all of her rules. Normally she rarely even paused to wonder what anyone was thinking about. Miranda conceded that Andrea was something unique indeed. How had this happened? How had this woman gotten so far under her skin?

"I love you."

Andrea said, speaking for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Before Miranda could react or respond, Andrea pushed her gently and coaxed into a supine position. Miranda's breath hitched as those soft, soft lips grazed her upper thighs and lower abdomen.

"I would kill, or die for you."

Miranda blinked into the dimness of the room when she heard Andrea's next words. Never had anyone made such a declaration to her before. She knew that Andrea was deadly serious. Her lover was all in all a person of great gravitas, when it came to certain aspects of her personality.

"I know."

Miranda responded in a quiet voice, running her hands into Andreas luxurious hair, all of her nerve endings standing at attention when she felt a finger slide along her hip. A moment later, Andrea kneeled again and without preamble brought her mouth down to kiss Miranda in her most intimate of places.

Miranda felt paralysed when Andrea's tongue moved through her wetness. As Andrea consumed her. Miranda felt helpless, possessed, yet somehow more powerful than she had ever felt before in her life up into this moment. The thought made her libido leap and she arched into Andrea's mouth and lips and touch, a moan escaping her.

Andrea's answering moan, coupled with how incredibly turned on she was, caused Miranda to quite abruptly reach climax. The surge of pleasure was almost like pain, except it was not. It was pure, white hot, unadulterated pleasure.

Miranda knew that up until this moment in her life, she had never truly had an orgasm. Everything before this had merely been a dress rehearsal. As she lay panting with Andrea running her hands gently along her skin, Miranda realised that each act after this would be something else.

Some barrier had been broken today and it was both fantastic and frightening at the same time.

* * *

Sometime later, Andy came awake all of a sudden. It only took her a moment to remember that she was in Paris, in a hotel room, with Miranda.

Miranda.

Andy rubbed at her eyes and considered the woman who lay sleeping, nestled to her side. How had this happened? She had always been a loner, an independent entity. Andy only needed to work, to be perfect at what she did. Almost laughing at the thought, Andy realised that this was pretty much a description that applied to Miranda.

In the time that they had known each other, Andy had subscribed to Runway and though it had pained her to do so, had always, always looked through the entire thing whenever it arrived. Somehow knowing that Miranda was behind every decision, every design, every layout in the glossy publication, made Andy feel proud.

Andy may not have been into fashion, but she was into style. All of her clothes were tailored and customised for her. Some of her clothes were handmade for her. Which is not to say she did not have off the rack items, or even items that you would find in every day department stores, but the bulk of her clothing was all about her own personal style.

Perhaps this was why she and Miranda got along so well?

No, there was something much deeper behind whatever it was that was the binding force in their relationship. The declaration that Andy had made to Miranda just a few hours before was the truth. Andy knew that she would kill, or die, for Miranda. Without hesitation.

Andy wondered if Miranda knew what this meant? Glancing at her lover, Andy decided that she needed to get up before her restlessness work her lover. It was still early in the day and they would undoubtedly do something when they had eaten and refreshed themselves, but right now, Andy wanted Miranda to have as much sleep as she could get.

Easing out of the bed, Andy crept out of the proximity of the bed and paused only to grab some items from a suitcase before she crept out of the room. She would shower later...

* * *

Feeling rested, Miranda rolled over in the spacious bed and opened her eyes. Andrea was not in the bed, or in the room. Miranda frowned ever so slightly.

Sliding up in the bed, she soon pulled on her bathrobe and moved into the main area suite, intent on finding her lover. This was a vacation about them. If Andrea was taking a call, or working on this first day, Miranda was going to give her something to think about. Laptops and cell phones were with them in case of emergency, or for when they were needed. Not for the first day of a well deserved vacation.

Miranda found her lover almost at once. Andrea was on the balcony looking out over the city. She looked almost pensive. Miranda felt something clench in her stomach.

"Andrea."

Miranda said as she stepped out onto the balcony to join her lover.

The other woman turned and instantly beamed a smile at Miranda that could have solved the energy crisis with its power. Andrea immediately opened her arms and Miranda walked straight into them, curling her own arms around Andrea and sighing in heartfelt contentment.

"What are you doing out here?"

Miranda eventually asked, inhaling the scent of her lover as they stood in each other's embrace.

"Thinking about how much I love you."

Andrea replied. It was not the reply Miranda had been expecting, but she was pleased nonetheless.

"There is food. We should eat."

Andrea suggested after a while, though she did not move to leave Miranda's embrace.

"I love you, Andrea."

Miranda said quietly, kissing Andrea's neck softly.

"I know."

Andrea said, pulling Miranda's face up so that their eyes met.

"I have no idea how this happened, but I never want it to end."

Andrea said after a few moments had passed.

Miranda for her part, found that she was, as always, drowning in her lover's eyes.

"I have come to the same conclusion myself."

Miranda said, laying her head on Andrea's chest and enjoying the moment.

It was true. She had finally found home, it seemed. Andrea was a demanding, complex person, but if there was one thing that Miranda was sure of, it was that Andrea loved her. Miranda could not even articulate how much she valued that love.

Andrea had never tried to change her, and while she did not tolerate being neglected, her version of neglect was more akin to Miranda's own. It seemed Andrea was appeased by knowing that Miranda thought about her all the time. She did not need to have constant reminders, or a romantic schedule to cement their relationship.

Miranda reflected that it had been this way from the beginning, and she vowed never to neglect Andrea, no matter what. She would not, no, she could not, lose this. No matter what.

"Let's eat."

Andrea said and disengaged from Miranda just enough so that she could grab Miranda's and walk with her into the main living area once more.

Miranda could only smile and follow along. It was such an unusual treat to be with her lover in a non-professional setting, that she found that she was excited about what they might be doing after their late lunch. Andrea had told her that she had the perfect thing to do on their first night, that it would not require reservations or much planning and to leave it all to her.

Intrigued, Miranda had allowed it. Now, she found that she could not wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

"What would you like to do with the rest of today?"

Andy asked Miranda.

She had made some plans, but wanted Miranda's input on the matter. Andy was happy to stay in, if that was what Miranda wanted. She was also happy to make anything Miranda might want to do a reality. Miranda gave her a loaded look at the question and Andy felt her lower abdomen clench in reaction.

"As I remember you made some plans. You know me better than anyone else, Andrea. I am sure I will enjoy them."

Miranda said, taking a sip of her coffee and smiling slightly.

Miranda knew full well the effect that she had on Andy. It was the most marvellous thing, to be seduced constantly by this woman. Andy was sure she would never get enough of it. Glancing outside, she saw that night was falling.

"We should get ready then. This is not a formal occasion. It is an outdoor event."

Andy said, setting down her cup and standing up.

"Come here."

Miranda said in a voice that would not be disobeyed. Andy felt her breath hitch.

Moving to her lover, she found herself being pulled down into a kiss, a loss that burned in her blood and made her feel dizzy. Miranda pressed her to kneel beside her chair and deepened the kiss. Andy could only moan in reaction to that delicious mouth possessing her. The taste, the touch. It was heavenly. It turned her on beyond all belief.

"Oh my God..."

Andy said as they parted. Miranda kissed down the side of her neck to her collar bones.

Miranda pulled back slightly and looked Andy directly in the eye. The look was wanton. Blue flame leaped out at her, branding her soul, her senses. Andy knew what Miranda wanted and Andy knew that she would never deny Miranda that thing.

Rising up, Andy slid into Miranda's lap, being careful to hold some of her weight off of her lover so as not to crush her. Straddling Miranda like this caused pleasure to slither up her spine. Miranda reacted immediately, slipping one hand into Andy's lounge-about pants, and the other around Andy's back to support her.

"Fuck me, Miranda."

Andy whispered into Miranda's ear, wrapping her hands around the back of the chair and shaking in anticipation.

* * *

Miranda was sure that she was going to burst into flame. Andrea's hot body was straddling her. She would taste Andrea's on her tongue. Coffee, clean breath, and something that was Andrea's alone. It was intoxicating. It made her lose her mind...

_Fuck me, Miranda._

The words echoed in her mind and Miranda was not one to disappoint. Moving her hand with purpose, she heard her lover keen. Andrea pressed down on her and Miranda moved with her. She could tell that Andrea had some of her weight on her own legs, and Miranda was determined that by the time she was finished, Andrea would have her whole weight on Miranda's lap.

Fine muscles flexed beneath her hand as Andrea ached into her, gasping, her body boneless, demanding, desperate. Andrea was so wet. So delicious. So perfect.

Miranda could also tell that Andrea was close to orgasm. The telltale was there. A thrill ran through Miranda's body as she gentled her touch slightly, pulling her lover away from the edge. Andrea moaned and more of her weight pushing down onto Miranda's lap.

Close. So close.

Miranda pulled Andrea closer and kissed her, moving her mouth and hand in tandem with each other, causing Andrea to writhe in her lap until she became a panting, moaning creature of pure delight. Her whole weight except what which simply rested on her feet, was not in Miranda's lap as she rolled her hips in synch with Miranda's hand.

It was time. Miranda shifted her hand and moved with renewed focus and Andrea melted against her, gasping, coming, sweating. It was glorious and Miranda could feel her own body clench in sympathy to the pleasure that Andrea was lost in.

Finally, they were still and Andrea lifted her head and looked at Miranda, something wild sparking in her eyes. Andrea's lips were bright red and she was panting. A moment later, she gently disengaged from Miranda and in an astonishing display of flexibility and agility, slithered off Miranda's lap to the floor without actually pulling on Miranda at all.

Andrea then opened Miranda's bathrobe and Miranda's breath hitched. Strong hands pulled her pyjama bottoms off, with her cooperation of course, and then Andrea gently spread Miranda's legs. The look of anticipation on her face was enough to make Miranda forget how to breathe.

* * *

All plans for the evening were on hold. They were not especially time sensitive anyway, and Andy could think of nothing that she wanted to do more than make love to Miranda Priestly.

Not pausing to think, Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's smooth thighs and gave into her deepest desire. Miranda moaned as Andy moved her mouth, arching up in the chair to press deeper into Andy. It was fabulous.

Andy spread Miranda's legs a little more and moved herself lower, sliding her tongue into her lover. Miranda grabbed Andy's head and cried out, holding Andy in place as she gasped her pleasure into the stillness of the suite, the sound unnaturally loud to Andy's ears.

"Andrea."

Miranda said, her legs muscles starting to tense as she pushed against the floor with her feet. Andy moved her mouth up and went in for the kill, as it were. She could feel that Miranda was skittering along the edge. Months of accumulated knowledge made Andy feel as if she could read Miranda's mind and body better than even her own.

Andy was certain she was going to have a sympathy orgasm when Miranda finally had her own. The feel of her lover's soft thighs, so strong clutching at her and the sounds that Miranda made, were enough to almost stop Andy's heart.

Oh, but she loved Miranda. It seemed almost absurd in its proportions, and Andy did not care. If this was madness, then she would gladly be insane and that was all there was to it.

Gently, Miranda pulled her away and Andy rested her head on a smooth thigh while they both caught their breath. Idly she wondered if they would actually get out of the hotel room tonight. It had been basically never, that they had found uninterrupted time to be together.

They both made efforts to see each other, but the reality of their every day lives meant that they were always on call, always available and that there was never enough time it seemed. Andy rose to get feet smoothly, even though her knees ached a little and pulled Miranda to her feet off the chair, embracing her and holding her close.

This was love...

* * *

Sometime later Miranda found herself in the shower, washing off her plane trip and the residue of an afternoon of sex with her lover from her skin. Not that she really wanted to remove the later, but Andrea had said that they were going out.

If they actually made it out of the door, it would be necessary to be clean. If they did not, well at least she was refreshed for more. The thought made Miranda chuckle. She had not known what her libido could do until she had met Andrea.

Of course she had always had a healthy sexual appetite and had not wanted for willing and able sexual partners whenever she had wanted to indulge in such things. However, none of her past experiences, nothing in the world had prepared her for Andrea.

Andrea...

Miranda turned off the shower and stepped out. A few moments later she stepped into the main suite wearing only her bathrobe.

"Your turn."

Miranda said to Andrea who had been sorting through her luggage on the bed, looking delectable in only her shirt.

They had decided to shower separately in the hope of actually managing to get out of the suite. However, looking at Andrea right now, so dishevelled, so devastatingly sexy, made Miranda think that it was going to take a marathon effort to even think about getting dressed and going someplace.

All she wanted to do was to grab Andrea and begin again.

Andrea shed her shirt and smiled at Miranda, obviously fully aware of the effect that she had on her lover. Miranda was by now used to the scars on the precious body before her, but her eyes were still drawn to them instinctively.

They did not mar Andrea's perfect body. In fact in some ways, Miranda somehow felt that they enhanced it. They were testament to the fact that Andrea had survived and thrived, despite it all. In spite of it all. That pleased Miranda, as she could not even think about life without Andrea.

Smelling of sex, skin and a lingering touch of perfume, Andrea moved past her into the bathroom, leaving Miranda alone to contemplate what do to next. Walking to the suitcase that lay open on the bed, Miranda glanced inside, trying to see what it contained without actually disturbing the contents.

While she was sure Andrea would not mind, she herself was a very private person and as such, always assumed to give others as much privacy as she could. It was not always possible, and sometimes the opposite approach was needed, but certainly for Andrea, she would do this.

Andrea had impeccable taste in clothing. Everything she wore was exquisite, but Miranda had never seen her lover in anything but suits, casual wear and what Miranda called, sloppy clothes. The type of clothing that constituted of well worn athletic clothing and faded tee shirts.

Miranda tolerated this because she knew that her lover worked very hard and that it had to feel good to wear comfortable, soft clothes sometimes. She also tolerated it because she doubted she could influence how her lover dressed.

However, she did not mind at all, actually, because Andrea looked delicious in her sloppy clothes. They also were extremely user friendly. No buttons, clasps, zippers, just loose elastic and soft stretchy fabric.

The sound of the shower turning off caught her attention and Miranda turned in anticipation towards the bathroom door. She had decided long ago that her lover was a little too efficient in the shower. One needed to savour hot water. Perhaps they could have a bath later, and savour...

* * *

Andy adjusted her clothes. It was not often that she wore anything impractical, no matter what it cost. But, today was a special occasion. The woman who stared back at her in the mirror smiled in satisfaction, perfect. Andy knew that Miranda would approve.

Now, how to accessorise. She already had the jewellery she wanted to wear on, but in this, it was not possible to wear a weapons harness, or even strap on discreet sheaths or holsters holding anything. Good thing she was always prepared for everything.

Tucking a knife into her cleavage, which she had a friend specially make for her so that it would fit without disturbing the line of anything she wore, or her body, she nodded. In a pinch, she would have a weapon if needed. Her own body was a weapon, of course, and she could utilise anything in her vicinity as a weapon as well. But, knowing she had a knife on her, was very satisfying.

Andy wondered if Miranda was ready yet. They were going on a date, so had wanted to surprise each other, so had gotten ready separately. It was silly and romantic, but mostly wonderfully special. Andy smiled once more and made sure she had cash, credit card, and id, and then she was ready to go.

Anticipation pounded in her body as she gently closed the door to the room she had been using and moved to the area in front of the elevator to wait for Miranda. It was not a surprise that her lover was taking more time, Miranda Priestly was the goddess of fashion, after all. Andy was just a woman who enjoyed clothes, but did not think about them much.

She had however, spent a small fortune on what she was wearing. Tonight, she had a goddess to impress after all.

Just then, Miranda made her entrance and Andy swallowed her tongue. Oh my, but her lover could make a dress worship her. Andy was quite certain that she would not have given the garment a second glance if she had seen it hanging in a store, or boutique, or even perhaps on a model. But on Miranda Priestly, it made her forget her name.

"Jesus Christ."

Andy muttered, earning a pleased smile from Miranda.

The dress was the same colour as Miranda's eyes, right down to the varying hues. Andy realised that the fabric was hand painted, silk, and it hugged Miranda's every curve, every line perfectly. To say that it flattered her lover, would be like saying that the sea was wet. An understatement of gigantic proportions.

Miranda for her part, was taking in what Andy was wearing. Andy resisted the urge to squirm. Miranda had never seen her in anything like this. Ever. Andy decided to distract herself during Miranda's perusal by taking in her lover's cleavage, so perfectly on display in the gorgeous dress. Arousal flared in Andy when she saw fire flash in Miranda's eyes.

Miranda liked what Andy was wearing...

* * *

No. Fucking. Way.

Miranda found her mind unhelpfully supplying her with profanity almost as soon as she has stepped into the main area and caught sight of Andrea.

What else could it do?

Miranda had never seen Andrea wear a dress, unless bathrobes and night shirts counted. Never. Not even once. Miranda had longed to dress her lover, but somehow instinctively knew that while her lover would probably tolerate it well and indulge Miranda, she was very much her own woman when it came to clothes.

Just. Wow.

Miranda walked closer to Andrea and caught the full effect of what she was wearing. A red dress, it complimented her skin, her eyes, her hair, and oh my God, her figure. It left nothing to the imagination. Gorgeous high heels that rivaled Miranda's own in height, completed the outfit.

Jewellery and a microscopic hand clutch were the only other thing that Andrea had on her person. Miranda longed to reach over and undo the sexy, slightly messy up-do that her lover wore. Strands of dark hair caressed her neck, making Miranda's lips twitch with want.

"You look stunning."

Miranda finally managed to say, somewhat breathlessly.

"So do you, Miranda. You are gorgeous."

Andrea replied instantly.

Miranda debated wether she wanted to simply eat her lover out of the dress and not go out. Then she decided that they must go out, she wanted the world to see this devastatingly beautiful creature beside her.

It was paramount!

"Shall we?"

Andrea suggested, seeming to come back to herself, the fire in her dark eyes banked every so slightly.

"Yes, let's."

Miranda said, and took Andrea's offered arm and they quickly summoned the elevator and moments later, stepped in.

* * *

By the time they hit street level, Miranda was stopping traffic. Andy could not believe how unbelievably gorgeous her lover was. She had seen Miranda dressed to the nines on several occasions, but this was something else.

This time, Miranda had dressed for her.

Andy had to remind herself to pay attention to their surroundings and to watch her step. She was so focused on Miranda's bare shoulders that she was having a hard time remembering to breathe.

So was the rest of Paris. As they walked through the hotel lobby, Andy could feel the entire room turn and watch them pass. Andy felt a sense of pride swell in her chest. She was with the most beautiful woman in the world, after all. How could she not feel pride?

The cool night air tickled Andy's skin as they stepped out of the hotel and someone immediately opened the door of a waiting limousine. Andy had called down to ensure it would be ready just at the right time. She did not want to stand around in the night. She had plans for the evening and intended to make them happen as smoothly as possible.

It was going to be fabulous.

As she settled into the plush leather seats, Andy felt Miranda beside her, Andy could smell her subtle perfume. Feel her heat. The burn of her eyes, which made her feel exposed and hungry.

Though they had the privacy of the limousine to themselves, Andy knew that if she so much as looked too closely at Miranda, she might lose her resolve. Would that matter?

Of course not, but Andy wanted desperately to experience a night out in Paris with Miranda. There would be plenty of time to do other things later. The temptation was immense though.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I will have you in the back of this car."

Andy said after a few minutes had passed.

"And that is going to stop me from looking at you, Andrea?"

Miranda replied in a smoky voice, running a finger along Andy's bear arm.

"How do you do this to me, Miranda? I want you. So much that I sometimes think I will go mad if I cannot have you."

Andy said, leaning back into the seat and glancing over at Miranda.

"You can have me. I am yours."

Miranda replied, her touch moving down Andy's side to caress Andy's thigh.

Fuck. How was Andy supposed to resist that?

* * *

Exquisite.

Andrea, who was sitting beside her, flush with arousal, was the most sublime creature Miranda had ever seen. The red dress she wore bared more skin that Miranda usually saw when they were out in public, and did a lot to remind Miranda that not only was Andrea beautiful, she was extraordinarily beautiful.

It stole her breath away...

Running her finger along a smooth thigh, Miranda smiled in satisfaction when Andrea shivered at her touch. It would be so easy, Miranda knew that Andrea would not stop her. She only had to run her hand a little higher, which she proceeded to do, frowning only slightly when her fingers found a scar on her lover's thigh.

The knife wound had healed well, but it still pained Miranda when she thought about just what Andrea did for a living. Putting herself in danger for the safety of others. It was so noble, and it drove Miranda mad with worry sometimes. However, this was not one of those times.

Glancing to the front of the limo, Miranda assured herself that they had the privacy they needed before she spoke.

"How long is this drive going to take, Andrea?"

Eyes that were alive with dark fire turned on her and Andrea smiled slightly.

"Twenty minutes."

Andrea said, her voice smooth and seductive.

Oh yes.

Miranda thought as she moved her hand higher, watching in enraptured silence as her hand disappeared from view and listening in delight as Andrea's breath caught. Perfectly toned thighs spread open a little wider and Miranda shifted closer to her lover as her hand moved.

A moment passed and then Miranda slid a finger past the silk barrier that she encountered along the way.

Oh my.

Andrea was wet, so wet, so ready and so hot. Miranda moaned openly into the car, wanting nothing more than to kiss her lover, but knowing that it would take longer than twenty minutes to fuck her lover if they had makeup to fix afterwards.

It did not matter. Andrea pushed herself onto Miranda's fingers, breathing deeply and Miranda moved her hand with purpose. A keening wail erupted from Andrea's throat and Miranda felt her body answer.

Glancing up, she saw Andrea silhouetted by the lights of Paris in the nighttime and gasped slightly. It was breathtaking. Beyond anything in her purview. Amazing. Andrea's breath hitched and Miranda realised that her lover was close, very close.

Miranda moved her hand.

Andrea's head fell backwards and she moaned her pleasure into the dim interior of the car, gasping and moving down onto Miranda's hand. It was fantastic. Miranda could only watch enraptured, unable to believe that she was here, experiencing this, right now.

Just as Andrea stopped moving and opened her eyes, the car stopped moving as well. Whoops. Miranda gently removed her hand and reached for a tissue, conveniently available in the luxury car. While she carefully wiped her fingers, she watched in bemused arousal as Andrea collected herself and prepared to face the world.

A moment later, the door opened and Miranda stepped out, feeling like she was the queen of the world as Andrea followed her and the door was closed behind them.

"I'll call you when we are ready."

Miranda heard Andrea say to the driver. The man nodded and a moment later was gone.

"Shall we?"

Andrea asked, her voice wrapping itself around Miranda's arousal.

"Yes, let's."

Miranda said, linking her arm with Andrea's and allowing her lover to lead her forward.

* * *

Andy suppressed the urge to smile like an idiot when Miranda took her arm. Never mind that she had just had yet another utterly stupendous orgasm, but she was with the most beautiful woman in the known world, for Christ's sake. It was hard not to smile like a buffoon at her exceptionally good fortune.

Standing in front of an intimate looking restaurant with an unassuming exterior, Andy guided Miranda in. Privately, Andy could not imagine what Miranda was thinking about the place based on its facade, but she was certain that she would love it on the inside.

Glancing at her lover as the Maître d' of the establishment greeted them, Andy felt a surge of happiness to realise she had chosen well. This was going to be an evening with Miranda Priestly, the woman, not Miranda Priestly the ruthless editor of Runway magazine.

Splendid.

As they were seated, Miranda seemed to relax and take the place in. It was a cosy place, obviously off the beaten track, but it bespoke of a place where a Queen could dine. The restaurant had been around long enough to survive a world war, and was rated five stars in the Michelin guide. But its real charm was its authenticity.

No one came to gush over them, the staff was typically French in their behaviour towards them, warming when Andy spoke flawless French when ordering wine and food and inquiring after the owners of the place. However, no one tried to treat them like they were anything more than welcome guests. It was a refreshing change.

Miranda seemed to think so as well.

"Where did you find this place?"

She asked quietly as they sat at an their intimate out of the way table and Andy admired her beauty in the candlelight.

"I spent some time in France, in Paris, when I was a child, Miranda. This was a place where I once ate with my family, and whenever I come back to Paris, I always come here at least once. If I can."

Andy said softly, watching emotions play across Miranda's face.

"I have never brought anyone here before. Until now."

Andy continued.

"Oh."

Miranda seemed surprised, touched. Her eyes were soft when they looked at Andy.

"What did your father do?"

Miranda asked after a moment.

"He was a businessman. I don't really know what he did, precisely. My mother was a teacher."

Andy supplied. It was true.

"This place has happy memories for me, and you make me happy, Miranda. So, I wanted to take you here. I wanted to combine my happiness."

Miranda gasped slightly, her eyes widening. Without thinking, she reached over and took Andy's hand and caressed it.

"Thank you."

She said simply.

Andy beamed with happiness. Then Miranda realised that they were holding hands in public and made to take her hand away.

"It's ok, Miranda. Of all the place in Paris, this is the one where you can actually feel safe. The staff will not betray my confidence or yours, and the people who come here, rely on this as well."

Miranda seemed to be mollified by Andy's words and though she did not continue to hold Andy's hand, she did not pull it away, either.

* * *

Miranda was in a state of shock. Sort of. Andrea had taken her to a restaurant that she had been going to since she was a child. A place that made her happy. She had brought Miranda here, because she wanted to combine happiness together. It was mind boggling.

It made Miranda's heart clench with emotion.

"Andrea!"

A jovial voice said in French, and Miranda looked up at the new arrival. It was a much older man who was impeccably dressed. He stopped at their table and spoke to Andrea rapidly in French. A bashful smile graced Andrea's face and she turned to Miranda.

"I would like you to meet someone. This is Miranda."

The words were spoken in English and Miranda grasped the weight of them despite it all. It was almost as if Andrea was introducing her to a parent. Then it occurred to Miranda that this was probably the same owner who had been here when Andrea was a child.

This was like meeting a parent.

"Enchanté."

The man said, taking Miranda's hand and shaking it reverently.

"Andrea was just telling me that you were an important person in her life. I can see this when I look at you. I like this. Andrea needs more happiness in her life."

The man said seriously, appearing to come to some sort of decision.

Curiously, Miranda did not feel the need, or the urge, or the desire, to snap at him. Instead, she felt privileged. Somehow, she had gained a foothold in the heart of an old man who had known Andrea since she was a child, because she made Andrea happy.

"I will leave you to dinner now. We will have dancing later."

The man said softly, nodding at Miranda and then kissing both of Andrea's checks.

"Pleased to meet you, Monsieur."

Miranda said and received a slight smile from the man before he disappeared. Andrea smiled fondly at his wake.

"He liked you."

Andrea said, turning her sparkling brown eyes onto Miranda and pinning her with a gaze that was so filled with love, and heat, and want, and happiness, that Miranda could barely remember how to breathe.

* * *

Feeling absurdly happy that her oldest friend approved of Miranda, Andy enjoyed dinner immensely. Miranda was of course, a remarkable conversationalist and while they ate their delicious food and sipper their wine, it truly felt like they were out on a date.

Their first real date, actually.

Though they had done countless things together, spent time at each other's homes, been out together and so on, it was not the same. It seemed that Miranda was also aware of this and her eyes sparkled with happiness and no small amount of arousal as the evening progressed.

Finally, their last debris were cleared away and they sat together sipping coffee and being comfortably silent. The patronage of the restaurant had thinned out and changed a little and as Andy watched, a small band was setting up and tables were being cleared away to make room.

"Are we staying?"

Miranda asked. Andy was sure she could detect a trace of hope in it.

"Anything you want."

Andy said, thrilled at the idea.

"Anything?"

Miranda asked, running a finger along Andy's arm.

Looking over at her lover Andy felt her heart swell with emotion. Yes, she would do anything for this woman.

"Anything."

Andy said with finality.

"I like that."

Miranda said softly as she appeared to write her name on Andy's arm with her finger.

"I love you."

Andy said by way of reply.

"I like that, too."

Miranda said. Andy laughed.

"Good."

She said as the band finished setting up.

It was just five people with acoustic instruments, but Andy knew what was coming next. She could hardly wait, actually.

"I love you, as well."

Miranda's voice whispered near her ear. Andy shivered at the proximity of her lover and smiled fully, letting her reserve down for a moment and allowing her happiness out for the world to see.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?"

The question startled Miranda. She had been watching Andrea and also paying some attention to the band which had set itself up, ironed out its kinks and started to play. Just a cheerful little tune to set the mood, but Miranda knew they would soon start to play something more substantial. The night was young, after all.

The thought made her body burn with arousal. Since having her wicked way with Andrea in the car, she had felt her body go into a state of languid arousal. The type of mood that could be sparked into a raging inferno at any little thing. Or at anything Andrea did, in any case.

Did she want to dance?

Glancing around, she saw that the restaurant was populated by mixed gender and single gender couples. Everyone looked happy and relaxed. In fact it looked more like a very large family had gathered to enjoy the evening, not like a bunch of strangers were sitting together in a public space.

"I would be delighted to."

Miranda replied, smiling at her lover. Andrea gave her a look that sparkled with happiness and Miranda felt the warm hands of arousal make her skin feel oversensitive.

Miranda tried not to squirm. She wanted Andrea, all the time. Except for situations where Andrea had been hurt, or where they had simply been utterly exhausted, she could not recall a time when she had failed to rise for the occasion, as it were. Even when physical limitations had come into play, it had only been physical reasons, not mental ones.

It was extraordinary, really. But then again, not so much, actually. Andrea was younger than she was, but they were a superb match, emotionally, physically, and in chemistry as well. That was all that mattered.

Andrea put rose from her seat, and held out her hand.

"Shall we?"

Miranda rose to her feet and took Andrea's hand, excitement thrilling in her body. How long had it been since she had last danced.

Really danced? How long had it been since such romance had infused her life? Too long. Had she ever really experienced this before? Her thoughts fled as Andrea pulled her close and smiled. The band began to play the first music of the evening.

A waltz, to be exact.

Miranda followed Andrea's lead. It seemed only natural and in moments she was utterly enraptured in the confident skill that her lover possessed as they whirled around the dance floor. Andrea deftly kept them free of other couples and moved her to the music, delight evident on her face, in every line of her body.

No, Miranda had never experienced anything like this before...

* * *

Andy had known that Miranda would be an excellent dancer. How could she not be? The passion that Miranda possessed, the grace and the power. It was something to behold. It translated into everything she did, and this was no exception.

As they moved along the dance floor, Andy was in heaven. So far the evening had been an outstanding success and she intended for it to continue. After this dance, they would reconvene to their table, have some more coffee and talk, and then when the music and the moment was right, they would dance again.

Right now, Andy focused on her lover, though, mindless of anyone else around them, and glad that her favourite restaurant in pretty much the whole world, was so accommodating. Of everything.

Miranda chose that moment to moan under her breath as Andy's fingers moved on her back, skittering along silken skin. The sound went straight to Andy's libido, coiling around it and making her forget to breathe for a moment. Thankfully her body remembered what to do and aside from breathlessness, Andy recovered the moment.

Gradually the music eased off and Andy stopped the dance, gathering Miranda together and guiding her back to their table. Andy was unbelievably aroused and wondered how long she could contain herself. Miranda sat down with a happy sigh and they paused to sip some water before Miranda spoke.

"I did not know you could dance, Andrea."

It was a sort of question.

"I knew you could."

Andrea said by way of reply, her voice unintentionally sultry. Miranda was driving her to distraction.

Miranda did not miss it, she turned her head sharply to look at Andy. Those blue eyes possessed Andy's soul as they ran over her face and body, seeming to devour her as they moved. Andy could feel them and she could also feel want, desire, clawing at her body and making her forget how to think.

Miranda had that effect on her.

Perhaps they could not dance again, after all. At least not here in this place. Andy stood and smiled.

"Be right back."

She also needed to gather her wits.

* * *

Watching her lover walk away, Miranda decided that they needed to leave soon. She absolutely wanted Andrea naked and in private and it was imperative to have this as soon as possible. The night was still young after all and Miranda was not done with it.

"Bonsoir Madame."

A masculine voice said beside her and Miranda looked over to see the same French gentleman from before standing beside her.

"Oh hello, Monsieur. I am so pleased to see you again."

The man smiled and nodded and then looked thoughtful.

"I have never seen Andrea so happy before. Not since she was a child and I saw her the first time."

The man said softly, only barely audible over the music.

"Oh."

Miranda was at a loss for words.

"Do not hurt her. She loves you so purely. Andrea is like that, her love is pure. You would be wise to remember that and never to allow anything to taint it."

The man continued.

Miranda felt astounded at the man's words. She also decided that she would heed this advice, as unsolicited as it may be.

"I love her, Monsieur."

Miranda said, admitting it out loud for the first time to another human aside from Andrea.

"I can see this."

"Ah, she is returning, I will leave you to it. Good evening."

The man bowed slightly and for the second time disappeared.

"Andrea."

Miranda said when her lover stopped beside their table.

"Yes?"

Andrea said, her expression open and curious.

"Let's go."

Miranda allowed all of her desire and her feelings to show in her eyes and face and watched as Andrea took a deep breath. It made Miranda feel hungrier.

"Alright. I will just go and say goodbye."

Andrea said immediately and smiled. There was something equally hungry in her eyes.

While Miranda waited, she watched Andrea talk animatedly to her friend and then they embraced. Miranda wanted to ask the old man about Andrea as a child, but she doubted the man would tell her much. Anyone who was Andrea's friend would need to know something about keeping her secrets, after all.

* * *

Walking back to Miranda, Andy could see the curious expression on her face. Andy could also see that Miranda was extremely relaxed and happy. It was wonderful to see. Normally Andy rarely saw Miranda in any state except tense, a by product of her profession and unlike many, Miranda thrived under pressure.

This was not work though, this was pleasure...

"Ready?"

Andy asked as she stopped in front of her lover.

"Yes."

Miranda said, something in her voice making Andy shiver.

"Can we walk a little?"

Miranda asked when they had stepped out into the street.

"Of course. The car will come pick us up wherever we are if we need it to."

Andy said with a smile, loving the way that Miranda looked in the sparkling evening light.

"That's not exactly what I asked."

Miranda said, her expression darkly amused.

"I know."

Andy said.

Miranda cast her another look and then seemed to resign herself to the fact that Andy's sense of humour was somewhat unpredictable. She snuggled into her wrap a little and Andy did the same.

The temperature was perfect, cool enough to make a walk pleasant, but not so cool that it would be unpleasant. Andy took a bearing, Miranda took her arm and they moved into the soft embrace of the night.

"What are you thinking about?"

Andy asked after some time had passed and Miranda's thoughtful silence had intrigued her for long enough.

"About you."

Miranda said, leaning into Andy slightly.

"What about me?"

Andy asked, taking the moment to carefully scan her surroundings out of habit before turning her attention back to Miranda.

"The things you do to me, for me. When I am with you, I stop thinking about everything else. How do you do this to me?"

Miranda seemed to be perplexed, but not in a bad way.

How indeed? Andy reflected that Miranda had the same effect on her as she apparently had on Miranda.

"The feeling is mutual, Miranda."

Andy said softly.

* * *

By now, Miranda was quite done with walking. The evening was indeed perfect and the district was beautiful, but Miranda had other things on her mind.

Miranda Priestly was many things, but patient when delays were avoidable, was not her forte. Spying a passing taxi, she raised her arm, knowing that it would stop for them. It did.

Andrea smiled and nodded at her graciously before opening the door for her and sliding in after her. A quick exchange in French and they were on their way, with the driver casting them only occasional glances and actually giving Andy a scared look when he did.

"What did you say to him?"

Miranda murmured in a low voice.

"He was a little inappropriate when we entered the taxi, so I told him I would make him sorry if he even breathed in the wrong way."

Andrea supplied, a gleam entering her eyes as she spoke.

Somehow, Miranda doubted that it was as simple as that. If Andrea felt there was any danger, she would not have even let Miranda into the cab, let alone anything else.

"Tell me."

Miranda purred.

"Miranda."

Andrea whispered, her voice tight with want.

"Andrea."

Miranda whispered in return.

"He said something about you. I told him you were mine and said that I would cut out his eyes if he was not careful."

Andrea finally said, her hands tightening into fists in her lap.

Oh my. Miranda thought. But was unable to continue when the taxi came to a halt in front of their hotel. Andrea gave the man some cash and they were soon making their way to the elevator that would take them back the suite.

Miranda suddenly could wait no longer. The whole evening, coupled with the irresistible Andrea, added to the intense way in which her lover had reacted in the taxi when the driver had said something. All of that had broken through any reserve that Miranda had left.

As soon as the elevator doors had closed, Miranda grabbed Andrea and kissed her, demanding everything with her mouth. Andrea responded instantly, her strong arms wrapping around Miranda's body and eliminating all space between them. Miranda felt as if she was on fire when Andrea kissed her back.

The elevator stopped and they stumbled out, Andrea having the presence of mind to secure it, before she turned to Miranda once more, her dark eyes gleaming in the dimness of the room.

"Come here."

Miranda said softly.

Andrea complied at once, and they kissed again. Miranda curled her body around Andrea's, her hands reaching up to free Andrea's hair while Andrea had already begun to remove Miranda's dress. Only the sound of their breathing broke the silence.

Miranda felt her dress slide off her body and she paid it no mind, intent only on Andrea. A moment later, Andrea's dress joined Miranda's on the floor and Miranda moaned as their naked skin touched.

"Would you like to dance?"

Miranda breathed into Andrea's ear, her voice ragged with desire.

"Miranda."

Was all Andrea was able to say as they moved together across the floor, having already stepped out of their shoes and now only wearing underwear and stockings. Miranda wanted to feel Andrea naked, so her hand was working on the clasp of her bra with intent.

"Just a second."

Andrea managed to gasp, disengaging a hand and reaching into her cleavage.

Miranda was about to say something when Andrea pulled out an object, and laid it on the coffee table. Miranda could not tell what it was, but she had a feeling it was a weapon.

"Your breasts are quite deadly enough, don't you think?"

Miranda purred into Andrea's ear, earning a low chuckle from her lover.

The sound wound its way through Miranda's body like wine, warming her and making her feel. Oh, but she loved this woman. It was incredible and Miranda knew that she would do anything to ensure that the love remained pure.

Anything...

* * *

By now, Andy was at fever pitch when it came to how much she wanted Miranda. The bedroom was far too far away and judging by the way Miranda was kissing her, Andy thought that her loved was in agreement.

A glance behind her revealed a gorgeous coffee table with a sprinkling of furniture arranged around it. Plenty of surfaces to choose from. When Andy had managed to guide Miranda to one of the chairs, she pressed a little and Miranda of course sat down. Andy kneeled at once in front of her, running her hands up the thigh high silk stocking that Miranda wore.

They were quite literally unbearably sexy. They also had to come off, at once. Andy wanted to feel the skin that was under them. When she kissed Miranda's hipbone, the sound that her lover produced sent shivers down Andy's spine. Kissing further down a perfect thigh, she reached the edge of the first stocking.

Collecting herself, Andy lifted her hands and carefully rolled the stocking down a few inches, kissing perfect skin as she went. Miranda writhed and gasped, raking her fingernails across Andy's back. The sensory input was almost enough to short circuit Andy's brain. By the time Andy reached Miranda's knee, she was uncertain she could keep going this slowly.

The hunger she felt for Miranda was ravening. It demanded to be fed, at once. Andy knew she would never sate it, either. Not that she minded trying, that is. Finally done with one stocking, Andy moved her hands up Miranda's bare leg, enjoying the shiver that her actions produced.

It was time for the second stocking...

This time, Miranda was quicker. Wrapping her legs around Andy and pulling her close, kissing her, arching into her. Fucking Andy with her body language, with the sounds that she was making. Andy felt dizzy, unable to control herself any longer and she gave in, sliding her hand beneath the satin lingerie that her lover wore, fingers sliding through wetness, softness, heat.

"Oh my God."

Andy gasped against Miranda's mouth.

She would never tire of this feeling. Miranda bit Andy's lip and moaned, pushing herself onto Andy's hand. It was so erotic that Andy could only react as they made love. Andy found herself grinding against her own hand as she moved it against Miranda and the sensual melee was making it hard for Andy to remember how to breathe.

* * *

That body. That mouth. Those hands...

Miranda could feel herself losing control as Andrea kissed her in tandem with the movements of her hand. Her limbs felt heavy and pleasure unfurled in her veins, flooding her body, possessing her senses.

It was glorious. And it was Andrea who was making it happen.

When that wicked, beautiful mouth moved to her throat, Miranda felt as if she was being turned inside out, the pleasure was so amplified. The hot tongue, cool lips and warm breath. So perfect. So delicious.

Andrea moaned against her, her movements becoming slightly erratic and Miranda felt herself teeter on the edge of orgasm. She knew that Andrea was close. The tension in her lover's body was a dead giveaway. How long could Miranda hold on, she wanted this to last, even though she knew there would always be more.

"I'm coming."

Andrea whispered suddenly, and all thoughts that Miranda had about somehow slowing down vanished in that instance.

The orgasm poured over Miranda's body, burning her, branding her. She pulled Andrea up and kissed her, wanting to swallow Andrea's moans of pleasure, to feel everything that her lover was feeling. Miranda wanted it all. Miranda always got what she wanted...

It was so intense. It was so good. It was perfect.

"Andrea."

Miranda moaned against her lover's mouth, feeling long fingers finally still against her.

"Andrea. I love you."

Miranda said softly, pulling her lover tightly against her, feeling aftershocks shake them both as she did.

A brilliant smile flickered across Andrea's face at the words.

"And I love you, Miranda."

Came the breathless reply from those kiss bruised lips.

Miranda laughed her happiness into the night as she snuggled them together.

* * *

It was hunger that woke Andy sometime later. Not the sexual kind, though that was always simmering whenever she so much as thought of Miranda. Rather, her hunger was of the physical kind. Glancing at the clock, Andy realised that it was early in the morning. Still, it was a luxury hotel, might as well do something luxurious and order breakfast at the crack of dawn.

Looking over at Miranda, who was sleeping deeply beside her, Andy felt a surge of tenderness engulf her. They had given into sleep shortly after their escapade on the furniture in the main living area of the suite. Travel, combined with a busy day and a long evening, had finally taken its toll...

Now, how to extricate herself from her lover, without waking her. Miranda was not a light sleeper, per se, but she seemed to have a sixth sense as to when Andy was not around her. Andy had realised a while ago that she also felt it when Miranda was not around, so it was a mutual sense, as it were.

When her stomach rumbled, Andy realised that if nothing else, the noises might wake Miranda. Might as well get breakfast.

Easing from the bed, Andy grabbed her robe and tip toed out of the room, closing the door so that it was at a crack only. Moving over to the phone, Andy then ordered breakfast for two. She knew that it was only a matter of time before her lover woke up.

After setting down the phone, Andy cast a glance around the room. Clothes were scattered here and there, as were their purses, and her knife was still on the coffee table. No need to give staff an eyeful, so Andy set about carefully collecting the things.

Their dresses were unharmed by their night on the floor and nothing else seemed to be too much worse for wear. Picking up her knife, Andy unsheathed it to examine it carefully for makeup, food and fingerprints.

Nothing. Flawless as the day it had been presented to her. The ingenuity of it, was that its hilt was short, so short that it could nestle below her bust line. Of course, to use it, one had to hold it in a unique way, and the blade was not long, but it served its purpose.

Andy fervently hoped that she would never have to see how well it actually worked...

* * *

Wakefulness came slowly to Miranda. She knew why she had woken, Andrea was not in the bed beside her. However, Miranda had a feeling her lover was not far.

Rising up with a stretch, Miranda glanced around the room. Some clothes were scattered where they had been dropped the previous night, but otherwise it was as pristine as it had been when they arrived. It was very early and Miranda wondered where Andrea had gone to.

Finding her robe, Miranda pulled it on and opened the door of the bedroom just in time to see Andrea tip some staff and then turn back to a serving cart. Breakfast. The thought cheered Miranda immensely, but not as much as the sight of her lover.

Andrea's long hair was being held in check by a sloppy ponytail and Miranda found the unkept look to be incredibly endearing. Usually Andrea was immaculately dressed and had impeccable manners. Now, in her pyjamas and with a robe on, in bare feet, she was just adorable.

Miranda smiled to herself and opened the door fully. Andrea did not seem surprised when she looked up, but then again Miranda had seen her lover wake up from a drop of rain hitting a window. Andrea was a light sleeper and she had incredible situational awareness.

"Good morning."

Andrea said, offering Miranda a smile that made Miranda feel like she was the most loved woman in the world.

"Good morning."

Miranda replied and walked right into Andrea's waiting arms.

Feeling incredibly safe, Miranda snuggled into the warm body of her beloved. Andrea had a way abut her that just made Miranda feel safe, protected. Also, Andrea never made Miranda feel as if she was being patronised, or somehow made into a damsel in distress. Miranda would have found both of those things to be intolerable.

"How did you sleep?"

Andrea asked after a while, not seeming to be in any kind of hurry to let Miranda go.

"Until you got up, very well."

Miranda replied, pulling away slightly so she could look at Andrea's face.

Brown eyes, still a little sleepy looking, gazed back at her. So beautiful. So expressive. And even at this early hour, tinged with banked desire that sent a thrill through Miranda's body.

Andrea also has the ability to make her feel like the most desirable person in the world...

* * *

Sighing happily, Andy buried her face in Miranda's hair and inhaled. Her lover smelled wonderful, human, warm. Privately Andy thought that she would happy if all they did during their Paris sojourn was make love and eat breakfast at dawn, or dusk, and perhaps try to get out of the suite from time to time.

What better place than Paris, to be in love?

Andy smiled slightly, anyplace was the perfect place to be in love with Miranda Priestly.

"What?"

Miranda asked suddenly, obviously having picked up on Andy's smile.

"Just thinking about you."

Andy replied, stepping back and grabbing one of Miranda's hands.

"Good thoughts, I take it?"

Miranda asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Andy could feel the weight of Miranda's gaze on her skin like it was a palpable thing. Nope, Andy would definitely not mind spending her vacation in the hotel suite, if that is how it turned out.

"Always."

Andy answered.

Miranda's face was transformed by a beautiful smile that stole Andy's breath away.

"You're beautiful."

Andy said, pulling Miranda to the table. Breakfast was ready.

"Just as well we are both morning people."

Miranda said dryly, but her eyes were soft.

In short order they were settled with croissants and fruit and café au lait and all the other essentials of a French breakfast.

"What are we doing today?"

Andy asked as she poured more coffee.

Miranda had indicated that she had made some loose plans for their mutual vacation, but mostly for the evenings. Their days were their own to shape as they saw fit.

Andy suspected that Miranda had done this intentionally. What better way to ensure that they could spend the whole day in bed, if they wanted to?

Yes, Paris was the perfect place to be in love with Miranda Priestly...

* * *

What were they going to do today?

Miranda pondered the question as she relaxed with her coffee. This was so different from her usual mornings back in New York. This was sublime and Miranda credited Andrea with her being able to simply switch off for the most part and enjoy the moment.

"Want to go shopping?"

Miranda suggested.

She would love to be able to actually buy something for Andrea. Her lover was extremely hard to shop for. She had wealth and taste, to start with. And also had her own particular style that she seemed very content with. However, Miranda was sure that something would catch her eye and she looked forward to it.

"I am happy to do anything with you, Miranda."

Andrea said, causing Miranda's heart to stop for a beat of a hummingbird's wing. Miranda set her cup down and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Andrea asked, sounding mildly alarmed.

"Yes, it's just that sometimes you say things to me and I can only react."

Miranda said at once.

"You take my breath away."

She added quietly. It was true.

Andrea rose to her feet, moving over to Miranda and pulling her up into an embrace. The feel of those strong arms wrapped so firmly around her made Miranda sigh in contentment. They could, of course, do this for the rest of the day as well.

Miranda was pretty sure that neither she, or Andrea would mind in the slightest...

* * *

Sometime later, Andy found herself standing in the shower. The hot water felt good and washed away some of the jet-lag that Andy still felt lingering in her body. She knew she did not need to hurry, Miranda always took her fine time in the shower, unless she had a deadline that she needed to work with.

This was not such an occasion.

Andy's thoughts were interrupted by Miranda, who stepped into the shower with her, a mischievous look on her face.

"Need help with your back?"

Miranda asked, grabbing Andy's soap from her.

Andy could reach her own back, but with Miranda's question, she immediately lost interest in washing her own back.

"Always."

Miranda seemed pleased by Andy's answer and a moment later skilled hands were lathering her back with soap.

Bracing herself against the shower walls, Andy gave herself over to the sensations that Miranda was evoking in her body. It only took Miranda a few moments to read Andy's body language and moved her hands to the front of Andy's body.

Andy lifted her head and turned it to look over her shoulder meeting Miranda's lips with her own in a desperate kiss that made Andy's nerves jump. Miranda moaned against Andy's mouth and pushed their slick bodies together under the warm spray, her hands sliding up to cup Andy's breasts.

"Oh fuck, Miranda..."

The words were torn from Andy's mouth as soon as it had been freed by her lover. The power that this woman had to turn Andy on seemed to be almost supernatural in its intensity. In just moments, Andy could feel desperate need consume her body.

It felt like if Miranda did not touch her, if Miranda did not kiss her, that Andy would simply explode instead.

Wow.

* * *

Maybe she would drown, but Miranda did not care. What a way to go. Under the hot water, writing, was Andrea. Miranda could see that her lover was beyond turned on. They had barely touched. To have this power was intoxicating and to be desired this much was mind altering.

Miranda knew she was addicted and she did not care. The only thing she cared about was this moment. Pushing Andrea to lean against the tiles just outside of the shower spray, Miranda dropped to her knees, sliding her hands down smooth wet legs as she moved.

Andrea writhed under her touch and over the sound of the water, Miranda could hear her gasping for breath. Something inside of Miranda howled in response and Miranda reacted to its demand. Carefully pulling Andrea's legs apart so as not to risk topping her lover, Miranda chased drops of water with her tongue as she moved up to her goal.

When she reached it, Andrea sagged against the tiles, grabbing onto Miranda's shoulders as she found a rhythm. Miranda matched the rhythm and feasted. So what if she drowned in the spray? Miranda wanted this. She would have this. Andrea was hers.

One of Andrea's hands left Miranda's shoulder and to caressed the side of her face before gently pulling her free.

"Come up here."

Andrea whispered, her dark eyes flashing.

Miranda braced herself on strong arms and stood and was immediately enveloped in her lover's arms.

"I want to hold you."

Andrea gasped against her lips and wormed a hand between their bodies, sliding fingers into Miranda without pausing.

Miranda gasped, pushing herself down onto Andrea's hand without conscious thought before quickly following suit. They kissed hungrily as the moved against each other and it was simply divine. The overlapping sensations of touching Andrea, being touched by Andrea, kissing her. The warm spray on her back, was enough to make Miranda feel dizzy.

When Andrea's mouth moved to her neck, Miranda threw her head back and arched into the touch.

"Fuck."

The whisper escaped Miranda as she felt her orgasm near and when she felt Andrea clench around her fingers in reaction, Miranda almost came at once. But she wanted to prolong this if at all possible.

It was not possible. Not really.

A few second later, Miranda felt herself begin to come and heard Andrea moan in reaction before her lover's body undulated against her. It was too much. It was perfect. Miranda gave herself over to sensation and felt pleasure flood her body, felt Andrea orgasm at the same time and a feedback loop was created.

It was sublime...

* * *

Once more, Andy found herself standing by the elevator waiting for Miranda. They had eventually managed to extricate themselves from the shower and had made good progress in getting ready to go out. Andrea thought that shopping with Miranda could be fun.

She had however, insisted that they both wear more casual clothes and go to less high fashion areas and simply enjoy the city. No plans were needed. There was some talk of going to the Opera that evening, but there were many hours and many possibilities until then.

Andy smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?"

A voice right beside her said. Andy managed to not startle simply due to years of training, but Miranda had, in fact, crept up on her. Interesting.

"I am smiling at the thought of spending a day with you in Paris. I can't think of anything else I would rather do."

Andy said, looking at her lover with a smile.

Miranda in casual wear was something to see. Andy had seen her many times in bathrobes, sleep wear. Even in Andrea's own lounge about clothes. But these clothes were none of those things.

No purse, for one. Also, Miranda was wearing a black leather jacket over elegantly tailored slacks and what seemed to be almost flat shoes. A white blouse under the jacket set off her eyes beautifully.

Andy decided that she looked edible. She also looked like a million bucks. Miranda Priestly always looked like a million bucks.

"I love you."

Miranda said out of the blue as they stepped into the elevator.

A warm feeling rushed down Andy's body and she felt her heart clench pleasantly in her chest.

"I love you, too."

Happiness suffused Andy as she said the words, taking Miranda's hand in her own and interlacing their fingers.

Yes. Perfect. Two people in love, and a day in the The City of Lights...

**The End**


End file.
